Who Told the Albanians
by CaptainBecker
Summary: Section D is up against a new threat but other work keeps interrupting. With time running out for a member of the team will they beat the threat. Some spoilers s7,8, characters from s7,8. H/R
1. Chapter 1

**Who Told the Albanians?**

_**I hope you like this one. The idea, I have to admit is not mine and has originated from DarknessDeadly who gave me great inspiration and encouraged me to write this. I had some ideas but not enough to write a story and so both our ideas are in here. Some characters are in this who are dead or have left, but throughout there will be various explanations as to how they have returned.**_

_**Enjoy, and remember I own no-one but the bad guys.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry put down the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. The past week had been tough on the team and he was glad it was over. Section D had spent the last week smoking out infiltrators from an Albanian group known as Grevë Fuqi (strike force) as well as settling in a new agent.

Ruth smiled at Zac as he walked past her on his way out of the grid for the last time in his internship as she entered Harry's office. New agents spent several weeks in different sections learning the ropes before being assigned to one specific section.

'Debriefing?' She asked.

'Five minutes, and Ruth, make sure Adam goes home early today.'

Ruth stepped outside to spread the message before making a cup of coffee, gathering her notes and heading to the boardroom.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jo stared as a well dressed man, wearing glasses and in an Armani suit, stepped onto the grid. He looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. A faint scar traced across one cheek. And then she realised. She let out a squeal of joy and ran towards him. It was Adam._

'_Hello Jo', he said._

_FLASHBACK_

They all sat around the table waiting for Harry to make a start.

'As you all know,' he began, 'we have recently received information regarding an infiltration in MI5, and, thanks to a clumsy slip up on their behalf as well as a lot of hard work on ours, the infiltrators are currently residing safely within four walls below us, pending their removal to a high security location. We have thanks from above and I expect your reports on my desk Monday morning.'

The first to leave the room were Ros and Lucas, swiftly followed by Tariq who had spent hours trawling through CCTV footage and was eager to get back to his new gadgets. Adam and Jo headed straight for the lift, already engaged deeply in conversation, whilst Ruth went to tidy her desk.

Harry stopped Malcolm before he too could leave.

'Malcolm are you sure it's a good idea coming back? We all missed you, but you seemed so determined to retire.' There was no beating about the bush.

'Truth be told Harry, retirement was rather dull. I won't be staying long, maybe a few more years, then perhaps a cruise. I feel useful here.'

'Malcolm I'm glad you're back, and I think Lucas is very pleased with the arrangement, you remind him of normality.'

'I like the scar, it's fitting.' Ros whispered in Adam's ear as she traced the scar with her finger. It wasn't big and bold like the scars you would stare at in the street, but it was noticeable. For Ros it made Adam more perfect, reminding her every day of the obstacles they had faced to be together, here and now.

Adam brushed away her hair from her face and kissed her.

'007 or what?' he murmured.

Ruth sat snuggled against Harry on her settee watching an old movie. Harry held her hand, his fingers between her and he squeezed gently. Ruth smiled and pulled the blanket a little higher.

None of the team, asleep or rekindling past love, was aware of the signal being transmitted to a house in Bethnal Green where a man sat having listened to everything that had been said on the grid.

The door behind him opened and he turned and smiled.

'You did it. You got in. The sound is perfect. And they suspect nothing?'

'No'

'They won't know what's hit them.'

_**Please review, not just for me but for DarknessDeadley who came up with the idea, I will pass on any messages.**_

_**I have started the next chapter but don't want to post it if no-one likes this bit. It will get better but I needed to set the scene. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two, it's up quick to make up for others that won't be as quick.**_

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**_

_**This chapter includes a bit more action and later ones will include even more action and dialogue.**_

_**Please tell me if I have the eye colour of two characters wrong, I thought one was green and one blue but apparently not.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Lucas walked onto the grid Monday morning he wasn't surprised to see Harry in his office and Ros and Adam already sitting at their desks.

It had come as a surprise to him however, when he found out Ros and Adam were together. He had thought Adam and Jo were together; Jo had been so distraught when he had 'died', then he had realised that Ros didn't exactly wear her heart on her sleeve. A pity, he quite liked her.

'Morning' Adam said without looking up.

'Morning, how you feeling Ros?' It was two weeks since Ros had come back to work after the explosion and several months after Jo had nearly died in the basement panic room. Jo had come back to work not long after the explosion. Ros, along with the Home Secretary, has spent several days in intensive care after the building had collapsed around them. Ros has saved their lives by dragging them into the stairwell; the secure structure had saved them although they had been badly hurt.

Lucas had been thrown clear but had still broken a few ribs which had healed quickly.

'I'm fine'. A curt answer, Ros didn't like people peering into her life.

'What have we got?' Lucas asked.

'Not much, but could you come with me to meet Ros' asset? She would have come but she and Harry have a meeting with the HM and I think Tariq wants to try out some new gadget on Jo.' Adam looked up from his computer, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

'Sure, when? And Tariq's here already? He's not usually in for another half hour.'

'20 minutes' came the answer from Adam as Ros said,

'He's trying to get this new tracker working in jewellery. Because it's small it doesn't transmit far, but he's trying to get it further. He's been turning up early and staying late all last week to fit it around his work.'

'Well that's devotion,' Lucas said smiling, 'New technology is still going over my head. I only just figured out how to use my iPod.'

'You could have tried the instructions.' Ros sighed as she walked off towards Harry's office.

Adam smiled at Lucas, 'Now that would have been too simple,' he said, 'we leave in 15.'

'Ah Harry, Ros, good morning, good job last week, you have a report for me? Good. PM's pleased, can't have MI5 being overrun.' The Home Secretary seemed to be in a jovial mood, obviously well recovered from the explosion. 'Anything else to report?'

'No Home Secretary.'

'Well in that case, if you don't mind, I need to pop off, got another meeting.'

'Let's just take a look inside.' Adam said getting off the bench and heading over towards the warehouse studio. He and Lucas had been waiting 10 minutes for the asset to arrive and were starting to give up.

Lucas opened the door and called into the darkness. No-one answered. He turned to go when he heard a sound, he reached for his gun but before he could completely draw it from his waistband, there was a sharp pain at the back of his head, the floor rushed to meet him, then it went even darker as he sank into unconsciousness.

Adam had stood just inside the doorway as Lucas had looked inside. As Lucas turned towards him he too heard a noise and saw a dark object aimed for his head.

'Harry', Ruth called over to Harry as he and Ros entered the grid, 'we've had no word from Lucas and Adam, they were supposed to be back 20 minutes ago.'

'Ros,' Harry immediately took control, 'phone your asset, I want to know where they are.'

Ros pulled out her phone, dialled a number and waited. It rang, and rang, and went to voice mail.

'No answer,' she said.

'Then where are they,' Harry looked worried.

_**Once again thank you for reading and please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all those who read this as well. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**This chapter is Adam and Lucas centric so apologies to those who hoped to see some more of other characters but they will be back next chapter.**_

_**I'm thinking that I will get one maybe two chapters done a week as at the moment I'm really busy and had planned to start this later but couldn't stop myself so sorry for any delays.**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Adam sat up and looked around him; Lucas was opposite lying on his back. If it wasn't for the faint rising and falling of his chest Adam may have thought Lucas was dead. They were in a small room, completely bare bar the naked bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Adam leant back against the wall and rubbed the back of his head and wondered how much longer Lucas would be out for.

There was water everywhere, it was rising and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his head above water much longer. Then he was no longer swimming, something had hold of his wrists and ankles holding them down; another something snaked across his chest, his lungs filled with water as he struggled against the bindings. Suddenly the water receded and he felt himself rushing upwards, heading towards light.

Adam watched as Lucas' long limbs stiffened then twitched before he groaned and opened his eyes, quickly shutting them again.

Lucas winced as the bright light burned into his retinas; his head thumping so loudly he wouldn't have been surprised if people a few miles away could hear the brass band that marched around in his head. He took a few deep shaky breaths before raising his hand to touch the back of his head where his exploring fingers felt the pieces of dried blood that clung to his hair. The dream of water was so fresh in his mind that it came as a shock to see another man slumped in his cell when he warily opened his eyes, squinting against the light as he sat up.

'Lucas, you ok? You had me worried there; you've been out for a while.' He realised it was Adam, some of the tension left and he smiled briefly as he slumped back down onto his back.

'I'm fine, really. What happened?'

'Unfortunately we got jumped meaning I have no idea where we are. Are you sure you're ok, you looked like you were fighting something over there?' Concern crept into Adam's voice.

'Yeah, I just, I, I was in Russia.' Lucas looked away.

'Oh.' Adam didn't need to say anything more, the simple 'oh' meaning many things. For a moment Adam felt guilty; the man hadn't been back long, yet, from what he'd heard, he'd faced so much, been mistrusted and shot yet he'd kept going; and Adam wondered for one short moment if he should be doing this, then he remembered that the reason Lucas had faced all this was because he was MI5, it was his job.

'How the hell did they know we were coming? And who are 'they'?' Lucas was looking at him expectantly, hoping Adam would have some answers.

'I have no idea, but someone must have told them, whoever 'they' are; and I'm assuming that as we are both stuck here with a pounding headache it wasn't either of us who told them we'd be coming.'

Lucas looked at him then said, 'when you say 'stuck', I'm assuming you tried the door.' All he got in return was look as if to say 'you think I'm stupid?' and he had the good grace to look sorry, 'Sorry,' he said, 'to be honest I'm not really used to this bit, you know having a cell mate.'

'Want to talk about it?' Adam queried.

Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'No,' was the blunt answer.

'Sorry, I'm used to listening to Jo's problems that's all, I was the one she turned to, and because I was there I guess. But I was there too late.'

Lucas looked at him sharply, 'even if you were there Adam there would have been nothing you could have done about it, trust me.'

It was Adam's turn to be surprised, 'you were raped?'

'Nearly.'

'Nearly?'

'Let's just say that some of the guards preferred men and I was one man on his own in a cell. Luckily for me someone decided they'd get more information if I wasn't suffering from a sexually transmitted disease or dying from Aids. It was slightly ironic that although they tortured me they also looked out for me.

'What do you mean?'

'I tell you this and you don't tell Harry. Or Ros.'

'Deal.'

'You know how these tattoos work right,' a nod, 'well, like a lot of people I got septicaemia and to be honest I don't think they really cared about anyone else pulling through but me? Hell I woke up in a proper bed. They even stopped me from killing myself, although that seemed more like torture than a rescue.'

'You tried to kill yourself?

'It was actually the scariest moment of my imprisonment, the first time I'd made a decision for years and I couldn't even do that properly.'

There was a pause as both men realised that the situation they were in was potentially fatal, although this wasn't a first for either of them they couldn't help but feel the icy grip of fear around their hearts.

Then the door opened and two men held Adam back as they took Lucas from the room.

Adam struggled against the men holding him but their grip was like iron, he yelled after Lucas wondering what was going to happen. His foremost thought was to stop this from happening, yet a niggling thought at the back of his mind queried why Lucas didn't look that bothered and was walking out albeit escorted, rather than being manhandled out.

_**Thanks for reading. Please feel free to tell me what you think, whether you like it, have an idea or even if you think I need some constructive criticism as all are readily accepted.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again sorry for the delay, I think I shall be putting one chapter up per week as I have a very hectic schedule at the moment. Sorry for any inconvenience.**_

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed as reviews make me more motivated.**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ros' asset had not replied to any of her calls or messages and as time went on the team became more and more worried about Lucas and Adam. Malcolm and Tariq flicked between CCTV footage after CCTV footage trying to find an image of Lucas and Adam.

Ros and Jo had already been down to the meet site but all they had found was a trace of blood just inside the doorway of the studio warehouse.

Harry sat in his office head in hands. He was glad no-one else could hear his thoughts as, if he was honest with himself, he was embarrassed by them. He was embarrassed because he hoped both his officers were dead, which although he had previously thought them both to _be_ dead he had never _wished _it on them.

His reasoning went like this; Adam had just come back after recovering from an explosion that he didn't fully remember having woken up in a hospital suffering from what he assumed was amnesia, he had also recently been captured and forced to watch as a close friend lost it and begged to die which Harry did not want to happen again which he reflected might. He thought it might happen because Lucas had just spent eight years in a Russian military prison being tortured for god knows how long. Harry didn't think he could cope being walled up again, but then again Lucas had surprised him with his ease into joining the team right after his return.

'Harry', a voice broke into his reverie, 'Harry you need to come and look at this.' Ruth was calling him from her desk.

The whole team were gathered around Ruth's desk watching the news; Harry joined them as the news reader spoke over a picture of police officers cordoning off an area of the Thames riverbank.

'It seems that body of Michael Anthony was discovered by a Thames tour boat this afternoon. The police still have no idea of the cause of death but....' The voice became muted as Ros turned off the sound, 'well now we know what happened to my asset.'

A few choice words and everybody was busy looking for leads that might help them save their colleagues. At the forefront of everyone's minds was that were only a few reasons why Lucas and Adam had disappeared; one being because the asset had talked or betrayed them another being they had a traitor within the team or building, neither option was pleasant as it meant someone knew what the team were doing.

'Harry, can I have a word?' Ros stood behind him.

'Yes.'

'Harry, we're going to get them back, we're not losing either of them again.' She spoke with such conviction that Harry found some of his previous worries dissipating, he knew he could trust Ros to try her utmost to get his team back.

'You never knew it but when the whole Connie and the bomb fiasco occurred and we headed underground, Lucas got shot yet carried on, he used his blood to draw the FSB away from us and after him, and when we found you'd gone he took a lot of persuading to get it seen to, and Adam, hell Adam's recovered from amnesia. Harry they're going to be fine.'

He nodded, 'If they're still alive.'

'There wasn't enough blood for them to be dead; if there are no bodies then they're not dead.' She replied as if it were fact.

Harry couldn't understand why he was feeling so pessimistic about this; after all his team had gone through they had still come back. But that was perhaps why he had a sense of dread; this could be pushing their luck.

The man sitting at the desk smiled to himself as he pulled of his headphones. MI5 seemed split in their conviction of getting their officers back. Well they'd just have to wait, for now he needed them. All was going to plan.

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**Lucas and Adam won't appear for a while now but we won't have forgotten them, more action packed chapters will be coming later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone who has read so far and thank you for the reviews. Please write more as to be honest I'm not sure if people are liking this.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Ruth stared at the paperwork in front of her but couldn't concentrate. The night she and Harry had spent together before the situation with Lucas and Adam had occurred was for some reason at the forefront of her mind.

She'd cooked dinner – a pasta bake – and he'd brought chocolate and wine. The evening had passed slowly but in a good way, ending with them both falling asleep on the settee snuggled against each other. She really liked Harry and hoped for similar evenings when work allowed.

Jo entered the flat and listened for a few seconds, she didn't want to burst in on anyone. Satisfied there was no-one there she started to look through the rooms.

The flat was a mess and Jo was beginning to see how easy it would have been to kill the asset if he was this careless about everything. Mind you, she reflected, Ros had said Lucas' flat had been a mess but strategically placed, still she didn't think the same for the assets flat.

Twenty minutes later she found what she was looking for in the lounge bin; a scrap of paper with an address scrawled on it. She pulled out her phone and called it in.

Harry sat at his desk glancing through the window at Ruth. The other night had been delightful and the pasta bake had been the best he'd ever eaten, although he was a biased judge. He hoped she felt the same way he did about her; perhaps, he thought, he should take her out for a meal, get rid of the hassle of cooking.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door and Ros appeared.

'What have we got?' he asked her.

'Jo's found an address, Tariq's pulled it up , Jo's on her way there and I'm about to head down too.'

'Right, stay in contact; I want to know what happens when it happens.'

Tariq followed the red dots on his screen that were Ros and Jo; the latter arriving minutes before the other but waiting so they could enter the house together.

As they entered Ros could taste the staleness of the house and fought the urge to gag.

She searched the downstairs rooms whilst Jo searched upstairs. In the kitchen she found a good supply of ready meals and bottles of mineral water, the rest of the rooms were empty save for cigarette butts in a room Ros would have described as a lounge.

'Ros, up here,' Jo's voice called down the stairs.

Pulling out her gun and dreading the worst she ran up the stairs and over to Jo who stood in the doorway to what would have been a bedroom.

'Inside, look,' Ros looked, expecting to see two bodies, 'it looks like there was a fight.' Jo was pointing at the marks on the walls, some accompanied by faint streaks of blood; a table lay broken on the floor, one of its legs lying at the other end of the room.

Ros walked over to the radiator and picked something up; as she walked back over Jo could see she was holding two plastic ties.

'They were here and they were alive or they wouldn't have been restrained,' she walked past Jo, already on the phone to Harry.

Jo hoped that somewhere, wherever they were that Adam and Lucas were still alive.

In another grimy room in another abandoned house a door opened and a tall man walked in. In front of him, lying on the floor hands behind him secured with a plastic tie was another man who looked up as he entered.

The man on the floor spat out a mouthful of blood ignoring more that trickled down his face and glared at the other.

'Why now, after all you've been through, why turn traitor now? What did they promise you? I thought you were worth more.'

'Shut up.' The man bent down and opened a water bottle, he pulled the other man up so he was propped against the wall then lifted the man's head and placed the bottle against his lips, 'drink, you need it.'

'Harry we have a problem,' Malcolm called over to Harry from his desk where he sat looking through internet sites, 'there's been a threat against the American Embassy.'

_**Thank you for reading. Please review!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but I completely lost my train of thought on this. Still not sure about this chapter but thought I ought to post something after such a gap between chapters.**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

'Harry we have a problem,' Malcolm called over to Harry from his desk where he sat looking through internet sites, 'there's been a threat against the American Embassy.'

'How serious? Do we know how valid this source is?' Harry was instantly by Malcolm's side

'If it is valid then it's serious, we have a date, a motive and a weapon. Whoever has made the threat feels they have been slighted by the American Government. Something about targeting innocent civilians. It's in Hebrew and I've run it through a translator which admittedly isn't the most accurate of things but I wanted to make sure it was a valid threat before asking for a linguist. Harry I think this threat is real.'

'Ok, Ruth I want you to do some digging, find out who is in the Embassy and if they could be a target; I don't want us in there unless it's absolutely necessary. Tariq, Malcolm I want to know who has gone in and out of that building in the last 24 hours, check their backgrounds, everything. Ros, Jo, I want a reason for us to be in that building if it comes to that. I don't want the Americans to know they've been targeted on our soil. If we need to get everyone out we set off the fire alarms or tell them there's a gas leak or something. This does not go to the press.'

Jo voiced the question everyone was thinking, 'Harry, what about Lucas and Adam? We can't just leave them out there.'

'Jo I'm sorry but at the moment this bomb threat is our priority. If they were here they'd do the same thing. We have no lead at the moment and the quicker we neutralise this threat the quicker we can get back to Adam and Lucas.' Harry headed back to his office.

Jo was about to argue but Ros cut in. 'Jo I want you working with me on this but until something flags up keep looking for them. As soon as we get something I want you back with me, got that?'

'Thank you Ros.'

Ros ignored the comment instead answering her phone as it rang. For once Ros was lost for words as she heard what the voice on the end of the line said. She recollected her thoughts and walked over to Malcolm before saying a few words and leaving her phone with him then headed towards Harry's office.

'What?' Harry stared at her incredulously, 'He told you to leave him?'

'That's what he said.'

'And you're sure it was Lucas?'

'Yes, the number was his and it was his voice, I've given Malcolm my phone to see if he can trace the number.

'Do you think it was said under duress? I can't think of a good enough reason why Lucas would tell you to stop looking for him. Not after Russia.'

'Harry I think we have to take into consideration that only four people knew where that meet was. One of them is dead, two are God knows where and the last is me. Someone talked about this meeting. It could be Lucas but then he only went last minute when I couldn't which means the finger's pointed at Adam. As to whether it was said under duress, he's spent eight years in a Russian prison. He knows what to say and how to say it in order to stay on the good side of whoever he's with. If he wanted us to know it was said under duress we would know it was said under duress.'

'Right so we now have something to go on but I'm afraid it still takes a back seat.'

'We understand Harry; they'd do the same if it was us.'

_**It's not the longest chapter in the world I know but after re-writing it several times it's the best I've come up with.**_

_**Hope you like it and please leave a review.**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
